A Different Life
by megatron2.0
Summary: Sam leaves town hoping to start fresh, but what happens when she comes back to town and finds her new life has now collided with her past . I've been playing with this idea for a while.
1. Prologue & Chaper 1 Empty

**_Don't own GH or characters_**

**_Sam leaves town a broken person, but in finding her father and her family she learns to cope and rebuild the pieces to her fractured life. After being away Port Charles and her former life there she couldn't think of one reason to return until her past and her present come colliding together. _**

A/N: Most of GH history is the same and changes will be explained within the story. But if you have questions please let me know.

A Different Life

Prologue

_I will kill you…_ His words rung through her head as Sam stood teary eyed in front of her mother as Alexis held out her arms ready to embrace her crying daughter. "Alexis Mom," she clarified, "I want you to know that I'm not mad at you and I'm not trying to punish you for anything…"

"I know that Sam, I just wish you would stay and continue to build on our relationship." Alexis said pulling Sam into a hug. "It feels like we were finally getting somewhere."

"Mom, I want to," Sam said knowing exactly what Alexis meant. Alexis was starting really get to know the real Sam and except her for who she is. "I just need to get away from Port Charles, not forever, but for now." Sam pulled out of Alexis hold just enough to look at her. "Listen," Sam continued, "I can't leave the area yet. Amelia told me yesterday that if I try to break out of my contract, she'll have me tied me up in court so long I'll never get out of this city." She sighed and looked away. "I'll be in the area for a while just not in Port Charles I just can't…" She was starting to cry all over again. Truth was she couldn't trust herself to be that close to the people who had hurt her and not do something so stupid it would cost her life.

"I love you, my beautiful, brave and strong daughter." Alexis said pulling Sam back into a hug.

"I love you, too" She answered as she squeezed her mom one more time then released, picked up her suitcase and headed to the door. Before she exited she turned her head and added, "oh and mom, all got all that from you."

This caused Alexis to start crying again and say to herself. "Damn it…"

Sam put her suitcase in the trunk with her available hand wiping away the tears still streaming down her face. She got in the car sat there for a moment and sighed with relief she had said her final goodbye and now it was Sam and the open road. Well sort of, she wasn't lying when she told Alexis she couldn't go far. Amelia had been adamant that Sam was to stay on the show until Amelia had finished with her. But Sam was already working on a way off the show. And although uncertain about so many things in her life she knew exactly where she was going. As she continued to drive she tried not to think about all she lost and everything else she was giving up, she started to imagine the unknown adventure that was ahead of her.

As the mansion started to appear from the highway she dialed the number to the only person in the state of New York who would take her in no matter what she had done. She told him she was close and needed her family. By the time she hung up the phone she was turning into the driveway. She parked and walked up to the door. He opened the door before she could knock and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't have anywhere else to go…" Before she could continue he pulled her into a hug.

"Samantha, where ever we are you are always welcome, you know that." He said, he released her took her suitcase with one hand and out is other arm around her shoulders escorting her in. she turned and closed the door, Port Charles and her past on the other side.

1. Empty

Jason looked around his living room; it seemed even more empty than usual, Spinelli was always with Maxie and Lulu at their apartment. He hadn't been even close to dating someone since he and Elizabeth broke up a year ago. And Carly was determined to give her marriage to Jax another chance so that her kids could have some semblance of a normal life. As Jason stared at the blank space that is his home he thought about the fact that once he enjoyed silence, even longed for it. Because at this point he'd give anything to have Maxie and Spinelli chattering away in the background or Carly barge into the penthouse with her weekly "crisis" that only Jason could solve. But there was one voice he wanted to hear more than any other. The one he wouldn't or couldn't talk about to anyone, the voice that he spent his days trying to forget and his nights dreaming about. As his mind started down this particularly dark path thinking about all the ways they went wrong, and the last words he said to her. His cell phone rang dragging him out of these dark thoughts.

"Morgan," he answered in a brusque tone.

"Hey Jason," Sonny replied, "I need you to come to the office as soon as you can." Sonny paused "We have a situation."

"I'll be there in an hour." He said then quickly hanging up the phone. Jason started to make coffee then headed back upstairs to take a shower while the coffee brewed. He started to let his mind wander in shower as to what this "situation" was. With the way things were going lately, he new it couldn't be anything good. Jason got out of the shower toweled off, grabbed the first pair of boxers he came across in his drawer out them on and did the same with his jeans and tee. Finished dressing and went back downstairs and grabbed his coffee. He considered everything that had happened in the last six months as he drank his coffee and ate breakfast, and prayed whatever was going on now couldn't make things worse. First, Claudia, Sonny's last wife looses her baby in a car accident that was thought to be caused by sonny's son Michael. Then Kristina knowing she was the one who actually caused the accident took off with Michael to Mexico where Jason goes to bring them home and almost gets killed bringing them home. When he finally does, it's revealed that Claudia was the person who hired the hit on sonny that failed getting Michael shot. She kidnaps a very pregnant Carly out of desperation resulting in Michael accidentally killing Claudia. Between all that and a psycho artist stalking him and the undercover cop that turns out to be sonny's son, Jason didn't think he could take anymore situations.

Jason gives a courtesy knock on sonny's door then enters, he walks in and is surprised to find

John Zacharra. Since Claudia was killed he pretty much steered clear of Sonny and Jason. Jason walks to the chair in front of Sonny's and sits down.

"We have a problem," was all Sonny said before looking to Johnny causing Johnny to roll his eyes in response.

"My family is on their way to Port Charles, and there is a very real possibility they may seek retribution" He started; this puzzled Jason, as far as Jason knew Johnny only family had been Anthony who was in prison and Claudia who was dead. "My uncle Rudy and his children" answering Jason's unasked question. "He did practically raise Claudia, he thought of her as his own daughter. However, unlike my father, my uncle is quite reasonable and sane so I'm sure if explain Claudia's indiscretions…" Jason scoffed at Johnny's word to describe Claudia's truly horrific acts. Johnny ignores Jason "I'm sure he will be quite forgiving.

'Forgiving' thought Jason 'after everything that bitch put me and mine though she was lucky she was dead when I got to her. That thought brought Jason back to the conversation. "Do they know…" He started to ask.

"No, I left Michael out of this," Johnny interrupted, "Just tell them what Claudia did, Rudy can't deny that Claudia was living on borrowed time." With that Johnny left the office.

"Hey Johnny" Jason said following after him. "Thank you."

"I didn't tell you for you and especially not for Sonny. It did it because if Michael got caught in the middle of this I wouldn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And because if someone else I loved died…" Johnny shook off the dark thought and left the restaurant. Jason watched Johnny leave and headed back into Sonny's office.

"What's the plan?" Jason asked pulling the door behind him.

"Well, Johnny set up a meeting for us and his uncle at some cabin outside of town. I'm not entirely sure we can trust him." Sonny answered.

"Sonny, I believe that Johnny has proven he is trust worthy on more than one occasion." Jason replied, praying Sonny would let his dislike of the boy start another mob war in Port Charles.

"Unless, it involves Claudia," Sonny countered. "But you're right I do believe that Johnny wants to keep the peace. Rudy, and whoever else comes crawling out of the Zacharra rock, may not agree."

"I agree" was all Jason said. He headed dome dialing Spinelli telling him to meet him at the penthouse. Jason and Spinelli spent the rest of the afternoon getting as much information as possible on Rudy Zacharra. They found that he was very good at what he does. His business connections extended throughout Europe, Asia, South America and even some shipping companies on the west coast. It would seem Rudy was the real head of the Zacharra organization and Anthony headed the east coast and some South American factions. (It also explained why Anthony signed so much over to Sonny and Claudia.) Rudy also seemed to own several legitimate shipping companies all over the U.S. All this left Jason with many questions about the Zacharras he knew would never be answered.

"Stonecold?" Spinelli asked pulling Jason out of his thoughts. "I have finished the task of putting together the file on The Mob Prince's mysterious family." Spinelli handed Jason the file. "I have summarized most of my findings to his business in local areas and what law enforcement agencies have found on Rudy. Which I'm afraid isn't much."

"Thank you," Jason said as he took the file and headed out to meet Sonny so they could ride in together.

Sonny, Max, Milo and Jason went over the information Spinelli gathered and Jason shared his belief that Rudy is the head of the family and not Anthony. That news trouble Sonny more then anything else. The four men tensed as they pulled into the driveway noticing two large black SUV's already parked there. They walked to the door and before they could know Johnny answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny snapped at Johnny as Jason gave Sonny a warning glare not to start the meeting badly before it even started.

"I'm just here to make sure my sister is properly represented," Johnny spat back out in response. He added in a much calmer tone, "Follow me".

Johnny led the four men down a hall to a room where an older man wearing a simple yet nicely tailored suit was sitting in a leather chair with another identical chair and across two more leather chairs separated by a small coffee table. The seated man rose and walked over to Jason and Sonny.

Mr. Corinthos. Mr. Morgan." He started, as he outstretched his hand to shake with them. Then looked passed them to Max and Milo nodding to acknowledge their presence. "Please, come sit," He gestured to the chairs across from the one he was previously seating in. "We are just waiting for one more person. May I offer either of you a drink?"

"No thank you," they both replied curtly.

"You of course, know my nephew John," he continued "this is my daughter Maria" pointing towards a young woman leaning on the wet bar glaring at Jason and Sonny. She was short with dark wavy hair and brown eyes wearing jeans and a black button down shirt. 'She shouldn't be here she should be out living her life not tangle up in this mess,' Jason thought to himself as she walked over to the second chair standing behind it.

"I am obviously Rudy Zacharra." He went on but stopped when the side door to the room open as another woman walked in. The last woman he would've expected to see. But there she was, her hair was shorter and she lost some weight but there she was. "And this Very late young lady is_"

"_Sam?" Jason asked before Rudy could finish.


	2. Surprise

_**Don't own GH or characters entertainment purposes only. **_

A/N: Thanks for reviews. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get the story going for you guys. Next one will be longer.

Surprise

Sam was trying to quickly finish up her phone call when she heard Rudy make introductions 'shit' she thought. "Look I gotta go," she said hanging up wondering who he was talking to. Sam walked through the door putting her phone away only looking at Rudy.

"And this very late young lady is_"

"_Sam?" Said a familiar voice causing her to look in the direction of the voice confirming her fear that the two people she never wanted to see again looking right at her. She tried to recover from the shock as she walked over to the empty chair.

"Do you know Mr. Morgan?" Rudy asked glaring at Jason.

"Yes," Sam said in a clipped tone as she took the seat next to Rudy.

"I will not discuss business in front of her," Sonny spat.

"She is with me," Rudy replied with steel. "And she will stay. So unless you'd like us all to leave and handle this matter some other way?" Rudy left the question in the air leaving Sonny to decide whether his ego was more important than keeping peace. Knowing Sonny it could go either way Sam thought to herself. "It's seems your time in Port Charles was more interesting then you led me to believe Samantha." Rudy said after a long silence.

"Let's just get to the matter at hand, Shall we?" Sam answered trying to hide all emotion. Noticing Jason had not taken his eyes off her since she had walked into the room.

Sam takes in her surroundings, Maria walked over to stand behind Sam's chair. Rudy was careful not to react to what was unfolding and John was leaning on a bookshelf looking stoic as always. Across her Sonny was stirring in his chair, Sam knew he was trying to figure out how to gain control of the situation. Max and Milo looked plain uncomfortable, she couldn't blame them; this was a pretty uncomfortable situation. Her eyes fell to Jason who like Sam was trying to hide all traces of emotion from his face. But his eyes were full of as many emotions as she felt; she kept eye contact until Jason figured out what she was doing and looked around the room.

"So," She started. "Does anyone want to go first or should we just sit around and glare at each other?" Maria and Johnny giggled and Max and Milo had smiles they were trying to hide. Jason put a hand over his mouth hiding a smirk.

Sonny sighed and looked to Jason who looked back to Sam and Rudy and explained the whole ordeal with Claudia. He started with the hit, her involvement with Jerry Jax, the kidnapping, and Mexico. All the while watching Sam, making eye contact as much as possible it was his turn to read her. After a long silence it was Sam who took the lead.

"So Claudia, put a hit out on Sonny; resulting in Michael getting shot?" Sam asked unable to hide the depth of emotion in her voice.

"Yes," Jason replied.

"After Sonny kidnapped me for weeks," Johnny interjected. Jason wasn't surprised by Johnny defending Claudia; he had since everything came to light. As much as he hated hearing it Jason knew Claudia was Johnny's sister and he was always going to defend her. Sam looked at Johnny for a second then back to Jason.

"She tried to steal Carly's baby after holding her hostage?" She asked.

"Yes," he said again. Johnny tried to add something but Sam raised her hand so stop him. Jason knew that Sam was trying to process what Jason told her. And he knew that these things were painful for her to hear so he let her.

"She sent Jerry Jax" Sam stumbled over his name with a tear rolling down her cheek "after Michael and Kristina."

"Yes," Jason said again in a soft voice. Sam looked up for a moment then gave a warning glance at Johnny then looked to Maria. Jason knew she was struggling with this fact the most because though she may have cared for Michael, Kristina was her sister. Sam continued to look at Maria like they were having a conversation no one could hear.

"It's up to you," Maria finally said, "Other than Johnny; you were the closest person to her."

"Excuse me!" Sonny exclaimed, with that all eyes were on him. Jason pleaded with Sonny with his eyes not to say anything else. "I don't know why I'm surprised, why would a lying, thieving tramp like you object to the actions of a psychotic manipulative whore like Claudia?"

"Sonny," Jason interrupted in a harsh tone before he could possibly make say any thing worse than that.

"Mr. Corinthos," Rudy said seething, "I would remind you that Samantha is with me and show her due respect."

Jason knew it was too late, the look on Sam's face said it all and she was about to go OFF. Jason did the only thing he could do when ever Sam was about to go on a tirade, took a deep breath and waited.

"Really Sonny!" she yelled. "You're seriously going to stand there and judge me for my past. Look at you, look at the person you are. How long did it take you to move on from your baby's death this time? A couple days? A full week, before you dismissed the mother of your child's pain and start chasing the next thing with a skirt?" Jason watched as Sam fought back tears knowing it wasn't really Claudia's baby she was yelling about.

"Who the hell do you think you are you stupid bitch!" Sonny yelled causing Johnny to walk over towards them with murder in his eyes and as Rudy stood and pulled a gun on Sonny.

"You do NOT talk to my daughter way!"

_**UP Next: Two confrontations, Catching up with Sam**_.


	3. Who, What, huh?

**_Don't own GH or characters_**

A/N: 3 is short but I'm typing 4 right now and will go up tomorrow. I just got tired and didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Thank you all for your reviews.

3. Who, What & Huh

"Daughter!" Sonny and Jason exclaimed.

"Indeed" Sam answered with a smirk adding, "it would seem Alexis has always had a thing for the bad boys".

"Wait," Johnny asked "Alexis Davis is you're mother?"

"Yes," Sam replied curtly then turned to Johnny, "but now's not the time. I'll talk to you later". Then Sam turned to Maria on her other side pleading with her eyes for any kind of intervention to defuse the situation.

"John. Rudy. Could you please leave Samantha and me to speak with Mr. Corinthos and Morgan alone?" Maria asked when Rudy started to object she looked at him "please" she pleaded. "Why don't you two join them? She added looking at Max and Milo.

Max looked to Sonny then to Jason who nodded. With that the four men exited out the side door Max closing it behind them. Maria and Sam stood directly in front of Sonny and Jason each staring each other down until Sonny pulled his gun on Sam. In a moment so fast Maria reached her hand out and disarmed Sonny in one fluid motion. Now Maria had Sonny's gun pointed back at him.

"Sit down," Maria said in a cold voice.

"No," Sonny said back. Maria cocked the gun still pointing at Sonny's head.

"I said sit," she repeated. As Sonny and Jason sat so did Maria and Sam. Maria proceeded to clear the chamber and put the safety on and place the gun closest to her on the coffee table. 'Damn' Sam thought to her self.

"Now I believe we have some business to discuss," Maria started.

"What Claudia did to your family was unforgivable." Sam continued looking at Sonny letting him know that she was now in control of his immediate future. "I do however have a few questions." Sam looked over at Jason, "Did you kill her?"

"No, I did not." He replied; Sam let out a sigh of relief in her mind grateful that he hadn't. She looked back at Sonny.

"You?" she asked keeping eye contact.

"It was self defense," he stated curtly, she knew that was all he was going to say.

"Okay," Sam said mainly to herself processing all the information she had received tonight. She knew that Johnny would've defended Claudia's actions but really he didn't want anymore death to touch his life. She knew that she didn't want either of them dead and Maria would back whatever she decided to Rudy, and that Rudy had made it her choice. She noticed everyone was looking at her.

"That's all I need, you are free to go." With that Sam got up from seat as did Jason and Sonny. Sonny went to get his gun but Maria quickly snatched it off the table again reclaiming everyone's attention.

"Hold on, I have something I need to say." Maria said as they all stood looking at her. "I think you two need to recognize that both of you owe your lives to Samantha." She continued, "Not just because there will be no retaliation for Claudia. But because until today neither Rudy nor John knew that Sam knew your names, let alone exactly how intimately she is familiar with the Corinthos organization. And how it treated her when she was no longer of use to it… And they won't, because that's what she wants." She paused for a second to let her words sink into the men, then looked up to meet Sonny's cold stare and turned of the safety on his gun.

"But if you ever point a gun at my sister again…" Maria raised the gun and shot it so close the bullet missed Sonny by inches. "You won't live long enough to worry about Rudy finding out." With that Maria and Sam walked to the door as Johnny and the others rushed in.

Maria left still carrying Sonny's gun, Sam followed stealing one last look at Jason 'if only…' she thought shaking her head at herself. Rudy and John followed suit.

"You gentlemen don't mind seeing yourselves out." He left without waiting for a response.

"Sam," John said. "What the hell was that about?"

_**Next up: Where the hell has Sam been anyway? Tune in tomorrow. Or today I don't know it's 3AM later today I guess. **_


	4. Confrontation

_**Don't own GH or characters.**_

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I now need to start outlining the 4 & 5th Chapters for you guys so it may be a couple days til I update again. But please enjoy.

Confrontation

As the Zacharra family rode back to the hotel, Sam explained to John and Rudy that she had lived in Port Charles for awhile until three years ago. And that she had been involved with Jason Morgan for most of the time. She didn't get into details but told them that when they broke up, she had done some things that she wasn't proud of, burned some bridges and couldn't be there anymore. She kept it short, once they got to the hotel to drop Rudy off Johnny could tell Sam was holding something back.

Sam, Maria and Johnny then drove to Sam's old loft and let them in. She looked around for a moment then went to the couch and sat down. Maria and Johnny sat on both sides of her hugging her.

"So what aren't you telling me?" Johnny asked after loosening her hold. Maria rubbed her back as tears streamed down Sam's face. She told him everything, her relationship with Sonny and the baby she lost; loosing Danny; finding Alexis; Ric; Elizabeth; Jake and the kidnapping and the gunmen, everything, except the part that would cause Johnny to go to Jason and do something stupid. They stayed up all night talking Johnny told them about everything Claudia had done, from what was said at the meeting to the things Jason and Sonny didn't know about. He explained her justifications and that he often tried to stop her. But she was Claudia, she reacted before thinking.

They cried over the loss of Claudia. Johnny for the first time truly got to grieve his sister with people who actually cared that she was dead. Johnny told Sam about the undercover cop that turned out to be Sonny's son; who arrested Sonny for Claudia murder and some of the other going-ons in town. By the time they all fell asleep the sun was starting to come up. Unfortunately Sam forgot to turn off the alarm on her cell phone and her alarm went off three hours later. She tried to go back to sleep but her mind kept going back to last night and how her past and present came crashing together.

Not wanting to wallow she took a shower and got dressed. She went to the living room to find a note from Johnny and Maria saying that they went to drop Rudy off at the airport. Sam decided to go see her mother and sisters. In the three years she had been gone she had only seen them a few times. As walked up to the door, she wondered if she should have called first. Her mother knew she was in town. 'Oh well, too late now' she thought to her self knocking on the front door.

"Oh Sam," Alexis said, stepping out the door and pulling it closed behind. "I really wish you called before coming over."

"Mom," Sam said trying not to sound hurt. "I thought you, me and the girls could get breakfast." She added.

"Now's really not a good time," Alexis said glancing back at the door.

"Who's in there?" Sam asked as she pushed the door open behind Alexis revealing Jason and Sonny in her living room. "I definitely should have called" She said to herself.

"Well," Sam said walking past her mother giving her a squeeze on the arm in lieu of a hug, "that didn't take long. I take it you have questions." Sam sat down on the couch making the guys relax enough to sit as well. Jason on the chair closest to him, and furthest to Sam, and Sonny on the opposite end of the couch, Alexis closed the door and sat in the chair next to Sam.

"Well?" Sam asked getting impatient "I'm sure you to came here for a reason, so ask." Sonny looked at Jason who shrugged. Sam would laugh if it wasn't so annoying that they had nothing to say. "There is nothing either of you can ask Alexis about my life that I can't answer." This statement caused Jason to look at her.

"So Rudy Zacharra is your father," he finally said.

"Yes," Sam and Alexis replied at the same time, neither elaborated. If they wanted answers they could work for them.

"How long…"Jason started but then paused, Sam knew what he was trying to ask and he was having an internal struggle as to whether he had the right to know. It was all in his eyes, she found it surprising that she could still read them after all this time. She saw his questions, his hurt and anger in them all the things she tried not to notice last night.

"After we broke up," She finally answered. "Alexis told me a couple weeks before I left.

"So what, you just decided to up and join the family business? Sonny finally snapped. Sam and Alexis both glared at him.

"Not exactly," Sam answered. "When Alexis told me who my father was, she didn't know that I had already known Rudy and Anthony from when I was a kid. Cody McCall used to work for the Zacharra brothers." She paused for moment, but when no one asked any questions she went on; "so when I moved out of town, I first went to John and Tony's house for a while."

"Ya, I never understood that," Alexis interrupted. Sam looked at her mother and her face softened.

"Well when Amelia wouldn't let me leave the show, I wasn't sure what I was going to do." Sam started. "But I couldn't stay at the loft; there had been some break-ins in the building." She added glaring at Jason until she noticed the flash of guilt across his face. "Anyways, I stayed with Johnny and Tony explaining that I had found out I was adopted, which Tony already knew, and that Rudy was my birth father. While I was there I mostly did paperwork for Tony and hung out with John and working on the show. After some time Johnny noticed how unhappy I was and struggling on the show arguing with Amelia all the time. He called in some favors and got Amelia fired and got his lawyer to get me out of my contract. Then he called Maria who came and took me to Italy." She stopped making sure everyone was keeping up, Alexis partially listening; this was nothing she didn't already know. Sonny looked bored; it wasn't about him so why should he care. And Jason seemed to just take in the information as it came. Sam sank deeper into the chair getting more comfortable letting the memories come back to her.

"When we landed in Milan, there was Rudy and Claudia waiting for me." She smiled at the memory; she had never felt so excepted by anyone before for in that moment. "We went back to Rudy's villa where Claudia and I reconnected; she had always been a good friend to me growing up. But she was called here." She paused noticing that both men tensed at the mention of Claudia.

"So in Italy you decided to become Miss Mafia princess and join daddy's business?" Sonny asked sarcastically. Jason shot a stern look at him as Alexis reached over to hold Sam's hand reassuring her.

"No Sonny, I don't work for my father or his business," she stated. "In Italy I helped Rudy with his shipping contracts and things like that. He noticed I had a knack for it and knew I love boats; he suggested that I work for one of his shipping companies. And I do in San Francisco."

"So then, what were you doing at the meeting last night?" Sonny spat out as Alexis gave Sam a concerned look.

"I'm really not comfortable discussing that in front of my mother Sonny" Sam countered watching Sonny's face change. Clearly he had forgotten that Alexis was in the room.

"Its fine," Alexis said looking at Sam, "I'll go make you some coffee; you look exhausted."

"Thanks mom," Sam said as Alexis was walking to the kitchen, then turned to Sonny. "First off, I didn't even know you would be there. Second I had no intention of getting involved in this mess. Hell, I didn't even know you two were married until after she died."

"Then why did you?" Jason simply asked quietly. Sam looked over at Jason and sighed.

"Johnny called me after Claudia's body was found; we both knew Rudy wouldn't take Claudia's death lightly. I came to talk Rudy into respecting Johnny's choice of not retaliating. But John had already set up the meeting so I stuck. I no idea what Claudia had done until last night, so I told Rudy to leave well enough alone."

"So that's it," Sam said as Alexis was walking back in with her coffee. "Rudy has gone back to Italy to settle business before Claudia's funeral and Johnny has decided to let the justice system do its job."

"So, if you two are finished making my daughter explain her self," Alexis started, "I would like to catch up with my daughter". Both men stood to leave as the front door opened and Kristina and Michael walk in. They stood in the doorway taking in the scene before them.

"Sam?" Michael asked, then rushed over and hugged her.

_**Up next: Sam and Michael, Jason's POV about Sam being home, and a night at Jakes.**_


	5. Thoughts

_**Don't own GH or characters entertainment purposes only.**_

_A/N: Sorry so short I've been trying to figure out where the next three chapters are going and needed a little inspiration. This chapter is short but I wanted to get something to you all before I head on vacation. Will try to upload while away._

_Also, Emily is not dead in this story as she will be important in some later chapters. Thank you all for the reviews and love._

5. Thoughts

Jason watched silently as his nephew hugged Sam, almost jealous that this young man got to be in her arms. He watched as Michael relaxed in her arms, the way Jason used too, and saw the young man smile. After sometime Michael pulled away from Sam and looked at her.

"You promised me," Michael started "you promised me that when ever I needed you, you would be there."

"I know" she answered.

"When I woke up I needed you and you weren't there. And I've needed you so many times since then and you weren't there." Michael was fighting back tears, braking Jason's heart. Sam pulled Michael back into her arms. He had forgotten how close Michael and Sam used to be. After Sam and Jason broke-up Michael was mad at Jason for weeks

"I know sweetie, I know" Her voice staggered as she spoke "But I'm here now. And you know you can come to me with anything." She added rubbing his back. Jason looked around noticing everyone seemed a little uncomfortable watching this private moment.

"How long are you here?" Michael asked one question that had been on Jason's mind since he saw her.

It's complicated. But get my number from Krissy and whenever you need me I'll come. Okay?"

"Promise?" he asked. Sam released Michael from her hold and held her pinky. "Promise," she answered with a smile as he hooked it. Jason smiled remembering all the pinky swears they used to make. She was always so great with Michael when he was a kid, Michael probably confided in Sam as much as Jason did.

"Well" Jason said breaking the silence, "Why don't we leave Sam to catch up with her mom and sister." Jason, Sonny and Michael left and drove back to Sonny's. All the way back, all Michael could talk about was Sam. How great it was that she's home and how he much he missed her and hoped she was staying. All the things Jason didn't want to admit. Sonny grumbled something about how he didn't think it was so great but Michael ignored him and kept going on and on.

Jason got to his car and drove home. As great as it was to see Michael so happy; he couldn't stand all the talk about Sam. Seeing Sam again reminded him about how lonely his life was now. When he got to the penthouse Spinelli and Maxie on the couch hovering over the computer before Jason could say anything there was a knock on the door; Jason answered revealing a really pissed off looking Johnny who walked in and punched Jason in the jaw.

"Johnny, What the hell-" Maxie yelled as Spinelli went to check if Jason was okay.

"I take it she told you?" Jason said holding his jaw, moving it to make sure it wasn't broken.

"She told me enough." Johnny spat.

"What she?" Maxie asked.

"Do you have any idea what you did to her?" Johnny yelled ignoring Maxie. "How much you hurt her; how lost she was? I have never seen Sam so-"

"Wait Sam's back?" Maxie interrupted. "When did she get back and how do you even know her?"

"Yes, yesterday and he's her cousin" Jason answered.

"Oh well," She said, "carry on" Jason knew Maxie never forgave Jason for running one of her closest friends out of town. Maxie pulled out her phone and started to leave adding "I'll call you later Spinelli. And Johnny, feel free to punch him again". With that the three men stood there looking at each other until Johnny spoke again.

"Do you even het the she was broken when she came to me? Just broken," he added calmer. "She put on a brave face; but anyone could tell she was barely hanging on." He paused and looked at Jason "just stay away from her. Stay the hell away from her; I won't let you hurt her again." At that Johnny left.

"So the goddess has returned to our fair city?" Spinelli asked, "And is akin to the Mob Prince. What a most interesting turn of events." Jason could see the smile Spinelli was attempting to hide. _Isn't there anyone in my life who doesn't love Sam?_ He thought.

"Yes it is" Jason went on to explain the meeting the night before and Alexis house this morning. Spinelli waited for him to finish before asking questions.

"So how does Stonecold feel about the Fair Samantha's unexpected return?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure about much right now" He had felt so many things from the moment he saw Sam.

"I will go upstairs and let Stonecold sort out his feelings in peace." And Jason was left with alone with his thoughts again. He knew if Sam was staying he would have to deal with them because they were bound to run into each other.

Jason sat in his chair and reflected on the past four years; things he usually actively tried not to think about. From when Sam was shot to everything that happened after she left. Emily had found out the truth about Jake and told Nikolas who in turn told Lucky. Lucky confronted Elizabeth, when she confirmed he left after deciding to stay Jake's father of record. Lucky still came around for the boys, like when Jake was kidnapped, or he took the boys on vacations.

Emily and Elizabeth's relationship was never the same because of this, both felt so betrayed by each other. Jason and Emily's relationship had also suffered. Emily and Nikolas's relationship was also strained because he had told Lucky. Jason constantly felt guilty that his lie had affected his sister's friendships with her best friends. Nikolas and Emily were finding their way back to each other at least, which reminded him their re-engagement part was tonight. Jason called Carly to ask if she would go with him.

"Sure, Emily invited Michael Jax and me, but Jax can't go". Carly was quiet for a second. "So, you want to talk about it?"

"Do I ever want to talk about it?"

"No," she answers with a chuckle. "So I'll see you in like an hour or so."

"Ya, sounds good." Jason hung up and headed upstairs to shower and change. He went with his usual t-shirt and jeans combo thankful the party was at Jake's. When Jason asked her about it, she said since this was their third engagement party; they wanted to celebrate with friends and family not some big to-do.

Jason, Carly and Michael pulled up late because Michael and Kristina were talking on the phone until Jason got there. On the car ride all Michael could talk about was Sam this and Sam that. Apparently Michael and Morgan ran into Sam with her sisters at Kelly's, so he had even more fuel. It wasn't until Carly told him to "give it a rest" that the conversation switched to Kristina's boyfriend Keifer and what a jerk he is.

Emily and Nikolas rented out Jakes so the pool table was gone and there was a band playing upfront. They were heading over to Emily and Nikolas when Carly all but yelled.

"What is she doing here?" Jason followed her line of vision and notice sitting at the piano was Johnny and Sam, both playing (that song from Charlie Brown, Linus and Lucy) with huge smiles on there faces as Maria watched them leaning against the piano.

"Well she is Nikolas's cousin" he replied still watching Sam; he didn't even know she knew how to play the piano. Jason and Carly walked over to Nikolas and Emily to say their hellos and congratulations. They made polite small talk when the music stopped and Sam came over to the table to pick up her beer.

"Hey Carly" Sam greeted "I here you deserve some congratulations as well."

"Oh, yes, Jocelyn is great' Carly was going to say something else when Michael ran over gave a quick hug then ran back to Kristina. "Oooh, I think someone has a crush." Carly said in a sing-song tone.

"Oh God" Sam said laughing causing Carly, Emily and Nikolas to all laugh.

Maria walked over and hugged Emily and Nikolas. Jason didn't quite know what to make of this situation so he scanned the room seeing who else was there. Monica was at a table talking to some other doctors. Robin, Patrick and Liz were at the bar talking to Coleman. (He noticed Liz looked very uncomfortable.) And Lulu, Ethan, Rebecca and Johnny were on the other side of the bar, Johnny glaring at Jason. Jason returned his attention back to the table when the band started playing.

"Oh shoot, that's my queue" Maria said walking up to the stage and started singing. She was pretty good.

"So I hear you're working at a shipping company now?" Carly asked.

"Actually she owns it," said a voice behind them.

_**Up next: More Jakes and Sam and Jason catch up.**_


	6. Thoughts continued

**_Don't own GH or characters_**

_A/N: As you noticed I decided to keep Emily alive for this story. I haven't decided whether there was tmk or not. Also Liz is pretty much wall paper in this story because I don't want to waste time on her. She'll be mentioned occasionally, but so far she has nothing to do with plot development. (they way the show should be.) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Originally 5&6 were one chapter but I went away for work and didn't have anytime to type chapters so I split the chapter so I could give you guys something before I left. But I did keep writing though so I'll be back tomorrow or Thursday. Thank you all for the reviews and much love for you Jasam fans._

6. Thoughts Continued

"Actually she owns it," said a voice behind them. Jason and Carly turned to see Lucky standing there. He Said hi to Carly and Jason, hugged Nikolas and gave Emily a big hug and a kiss.

"Hey stranger," Sam said giving Lucky a long hug. Jason for the second time fought feeling of jealousy toward a man getting such a warm greeting from Sam. Lucky kept his arm around her sliding his hand down to the small of her back.

"Who gave your sister a mic?" Lucky commented causing the four to laugh again. The song ended and everyone clapped.

"The next song is for Emily and Nikolas, two of the best people I've ever met," Maria said. "Congratulations guys, you two deserve all the happiness in the world." Everyone clapped again and the band started again.

_There's too many things that I haven't done yet  
Too many sunsets  
I haven't seen  
You can't waste the day wishing it'd slow down  
You would've thought by now  
I'd have learned something_

"Shall we?" Nikolas asked Emily with his hand held out to her. Emily smiled and took his hand as he walked her to the dance floor.

_I made up my mind when I was a young girl  
I've been given this one world  
I won't worry it away  
But now and again I lose sight of the good life  
I get stuck in a low light  
But then Love comes in_

_How far do I have to go to get to you  
Many the miles  
Many the miles  
How far do I have to go to get to you  
Many the miles  
But send me the miles and I'll be happy to follow you Love_

"Well, "Sam started to fill the awkward silence around them, and then looked at Lucky, "when was the last time you danced with me?" Sam pulled a reluctant looking Lucky to the dance floor. As more people joined Jason and Carly walked to the bar.

_I do what I can wherever I end up  
To keep giving my good love  
And spreading it around  
Cause I've had my fare share of take care and goodbyes  
I've learned how to cry  
And I'm better for that_

_Sing how far do I have to go to get to you  
Many the miles  
Many the miles  
How far do I have to go to get to you  
Many the miles  
Send me the miles and I'll be happy to  
Follow you Love_

"Do you think…" Carly started to ask but breaking off when she notice Jason's face harden. Carly changed the subject to Jax and the kids.

_Red letter day and I'm in a blue mood  
Wishing that blue would just carry me away  
I've been talking to God don't know  
If it's helping or not  
But surely something has got to got to got to give  
Cause I can't keep waiting to live_

Jason watched Sam dance with Lucky out off the corner of his eye. She had a big smile as he twirled her around the dance floor. It was the first time he had seen a genuine smile on her face in years. He found him self trying to remember the last time he had seen her smile and couldn't which made him actually sad.

_How far do I have to go to get to you  
Many the miles  
Many the miles  
How far do I have to go to get to you  
Many the miles  
But send me the miles and I'll be happy to yeah  
How far do I have to go to get to you  
Many the miles  
Many the miles  
How far do I have to go to get to you  
Many the miles  
Many the miles  
Been talking to God don't know if it's helping or not  
Many the miles  
Many the miles  
How far do I have to go to get to you  
Many the miles  
Many the miles  
Oh send me the miles and I'll be happy to  
Follow you Love_

_There's too many things I haven't done yet  
Too many sunsets I haven't seen_

As the song ended Maria started a new song, Lucky walked over to Liz, Sam went over to Patrick and Robin. Emily and Nikolas were still dancing, Jason was glad his sister was so happy. He walked over to his mother who was sitting at a table sitting next to her. They both watched Emily, she looked at Nikolas the way Sam used to – he shook off the thought. Sam was clearly over him now. By the next song Sam and Lucky were dancing again as more people joined them. Carly was occupied with Lulu ad Ethan and Jason made polite conversation with Monica. Maria finished her last song and Johnny walked up to the stage.

"Well, since the attention is clearly getting to Maria's head." He started "I too wanted to add my congratulations to the happy couple and embarrass myself on behalf of Emily and Nikolas."

_Somewhere beyond the sea,  
somewhere waiting for me,  
my lover stands on golden sands  
and watches the ships that go sailing._

Jason watched as Sam smiled, knowing this was her favorite song, while Michael walked over to Sam. "Isn't this the song taught me to dance to?" He heard Michael ask.

"Yes it is" she answered.

_Somewhere beyond the sea  
She's there watching for me.  
If I could fly like birds on high  
then straight to her arms I'd go sailing _

"So, since this is our song you wanna dance?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

"Hey I lost my dance partner to my cousin" Lucky said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Come on" Maria said pulling Lucky.

"Why don't you ask Kristina to dance?" Emily asked Nikolas. Nikolas walked over to Kristina, and Lulu and Ethan started dancing.

_It's far beyond the stars;  
it's near beyond the moon.  
I know beyond a doubt  
my heart will lead me there soon_

Emily walked over to Jason who had moved over to the bar. He put his arm around her as they stood there people watching.

_We'll meet beyond the shore  
we'll kiss just like before  
and happy we'll be beyond the sea  
and never again I'll go sailing_

"It's sweet" Emily said looking at Sam and Michael, Jason sighed. "Come on" She added pulling Jason towards the door, "we need a brake". "So how are you doing Jase?" Emily asked once they were fully outside and in the alley next to the bar.

"Fine" He answered knowing she wouldn't push. "You?"

"Oh, somewhere in the neighborhood of great and wonderful," she answered with a huge smile, forcing Jason to smile in with her. "There is one thing that would push it over to wonderful," she added meeting Jason's gaze, "if my big brother would walk me down the aisle."

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I mean with everything that happened – "

"That's the past Jase," Emily interrupted "and with Alan gone there is no one else I would want."

"Yes" Jason answered quietly. Emily hugged Jason and he held her barely noticing the door had opened.

"I guess I should head inside" Emily said as the music changed. She pulled out of his hug and looked up at him "please come say goodbye before you disappear.

"Okay," he answered as she walked away he looked up at the sky. To foggy to see the stars but he could see the full moon glowing. He continued to look up thinking about how his life got here when he heard footsteps coming towards him, heels hitting the pavement. He smiled to himself, "Your sister sings pretty well."

**Up Next: Jason and Sam talk. **

Songs: Many the Miles by Sara Bareilles and Beyond the Sea by Bobby Daren, Robbie Williams Cover


	7. The Walk Home

**_Don't own GH or characters_**

A/N: I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I got caught up in life. But thank you all for reading.

6.

"That she does," Sam answered walking next to Jason. "You'd never know that yesterday she went up against a mob boss." She noticed Jason tense.

"Sonny was out of line yesterday… and today" He said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for Sonny" She answered frustrated. "He's an adult, he should apologize for himself, or not. Either way it's not your job. Besides I don't really care what Sonny thinks of me." She was rambling how he still managed to make me ramble she thought to her self. "I see you still hate parties." She added changing the subject."

"Some things don't change," he said as he turned to her. They looked in each other eyes as he raised his hand to her cheek Johnny called to Sam from the doorway. 'Shit was he about to kiss me she thought' as she walked back inside.

Sam spent the rest of the evening catching up with various people of Port Charles; after talking a bit with Patrick and Robin Sam went to get a drink when Carly came up to her.

"I know I should be mad at you" Carly started "but I haven't seen Michael smile this much in a long time. So thanks."

"Carly, I care a lot about Michael," Sam answered, "if you need me to take him for a day. So you can you can take a break a break. I know it can't be easy with a teenager and a new baby." Sam saw something she had never seen before, friendship.

"Be careful," Carly warned, "I may take you up on that." Carly and Sam talked forever, Carly told Sam about her and Jax 500 breakups. Lulu and Dante and there issues. "But now I think…." Carly gestured to Lulu and Johnny in the corner obviously flirting.

"So how long until you meddle?" Sam asked smiling at the two.

"I would never!" Carly exclaimed pretending to look hurt. "I'll give them a few days." Carly and Sam looked at each other and laughed so hard they both started tearing up. The party started winding down and people were heading home. Sam and Carly were with Nikolas and Emily when Jason came up to say his goodbyes. Sam was doing everything to keep from looking at Jason when Lucy came over carrying Maria over his shoulder.

"I think we should head out," Lucky started "while I've got this one wrangled". Lucky let Maria down so she and Lucky could say their goodbyes to Nikolas and Emily.

"Oh ya Carly this is my sister Maria." Sam added when Maria and Lucky were finished.

"Carly nice to meet you," Maria then looked at Jason "and nice to see you again, too" then added "I'll pull the car around".

"Lucky you go ahead with Maria; I'm going to walk home." Sam started "oh shoot, Krissy we're supposed to-"

"I'll take her" Carly interrupted eagerly, "I've got to swing by to pick up Morgan anyways".

"That would be great. Thank you." Sam said then looked at Lucky who looked concerned.

"Sam I'm not sure you should be…" Lucky was cut off by pleading brown eyes. "Okay but if you get tired or something; please call me and I'll come get you." He leaned in and hugged her kissing her forehead. Sam couldn't help but wonder what Carly and Jason thought of this. Lucky left saying bye to Carly and Jason.

Jason also said goodbye to Nikolas and Emily and walked outside saying nothing to Sam. Sam explained the driving arrangements to Kristina as Carly walked up behind her.

"Krissy why don't you walk with Michael to the car and ask him to pull up front," she said handing Kristina the keys. Carly then put her arm around Sam. "So you and Lucky seem close?"

"Yes, it does seem that way doesn't it" Sam countered with a smirk.

"Fine, be that way;" Carly pouted. "But seriously, before you go. When you and Jason broke up," she added as Sam nodded scared that their new found friendship was about to end. "I accused you of things without knowing all the facts. And I'm sorry for the things I said to you. Well, most of them anyways," Carly added with a smile.

"Carly, what happened before was the past," Sam said looking at the door Jason exited through. "Let's just leave it there." Carly hugged her and headed out the door.

Sam lingered in the bar for a moment. She was so afraid to come back to Port Charles for so long, and now that she was back it was nice. She loved San Francisco; but Part Charles was her home. Sam walked out of the bar to find a tall figure waiting. She smiled to herself; even with his back to her she knew who it was.

"Carly take your car and run?" She asked with a smile knowing Carly had something to do with this.

"Something like that," Jason responded turning to look at her. "Besides I couldn't let you walk home alone, Lucky didn't seem to like that idea either."

"He worries too much," She started walking, "if your walking me we're taking the scenic route." She noticed Jason hadn't started walking yet. "You coming?"

Jason and Sam walked in silence for ten minutes until Sam couldn't take it anymore. "Just spit it out Jason," she blurted out. "What ever it is you're trying not to ask me. Just spit it out." He was quiet for another second. She knew he was trying to figure out how to word something.

"So you and Lucky-"his question was cut of by Sam's laughter, she didn't think she'd be able to stop, but she got her bearings.

"You have been friends with Carly too long," she stared laughing all over again forcing Jason to smile. "Seriously" she continued, "I've been gone, for what, three years? You find out I'm related to not just another family involved in 'the business' but your enemy in said business. And you're asking me about my sex life." She stopped walking when she realized she was at the bridge in the park, their bridge. She leaned on the bridge and took a deep breath. She was home.

"No I'm not with Lucky, not like that anyways. I do live with him though." She noticed the jealousy on his face before he smoothed it back over. 'What right does he have?' she thought to her self. "Have you dated, err been with, anyone since I left?" She asked.

Jason hesitated he really didn't want to answer that. "Elizabeth and I tried," he sighed while Sam gave him the go on look. "We broke up a year ago after Jake was kidnapped. But anyone could have seen it coming. In fact Maxie pointed it out on a daily basis." Sam chuckled at the thought of her blunt blonde friend telling Jason exactly what she thought about the saintly nurse. "But honestly," he went on, "I would've ended it sooner or later anyways." He added as he stood next to her. "She never understood that me being in the business wasn't going to change because we we're together."

They both leaned against the railing looking off into the distance; unwilling to ask the burning questions of the past. Sam was so conflicted; she was supposed to be mad at him. For the past, the present but standing next to him, she could stay there forever. She Turned to look at him and noticed the slight bruise forming on his jaw and smiled.

"Sorry about Johnny," she said as he turned to face her. "Maxie," She said as an answer, "I told Johnny to stay out of it, but he is a little protective."

"Ya," he said, "I noticed. It's alright I guess. I've decked Nikolas enough times to understand the impulse." You were good with Michael today."

"He makes it easy." She answered.

"Trust me, he doesn't. You wouldn't believe some of the stunts he's pulled lately." He stated as Sam used her arms to pull he self up to sit on the railings.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked genuinely, if there was one thing she understood from there time together it was his love for Michael.

"Not really" Sam smiled at his response. "Besides isn't more fun if you just tell me how I feel." Jason added as Sam rocked backward forcing him to grab a hold of her arm. "You know I hate it when you sit up there." He said as he moved in front of her as she held on to his shoulders as he put his hands on her thighs to keep her balanced. They met each others gaze both feeling a familiar heat neither wanted to admit to.

"Can you help me down?" She asked looking away. He moved his hands to her hips picked her up and brought her down right in front of him. With their bodies touching and her in his arms, Sam felt lightheaded and dizzy. She started to sway then drop but Jason steadied her.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Ya, I'm fine. Too much beer not enough food," She covered.

"The penthouse isn't too far. If you can make it there, I'll drive you home." He said still holding her.

"Jason, I can make it. You don't need to trouble yourself." She replied moving out of his embrace.

"It's really no trouble. Besides I'd feel bad if something happened to you on the way home because you were sick." He responded.

"Fine," She answered with a sigh. She knew he wouldn't back down. They walked to his pent house, Jason kept is arm protectively around her waist.

"So what's the deal with your family?" Jason asked.

"Oh um well," She stammered, "Well as you know, Alexis told me about Rudy after we broke up and Cody used to work for him and Anthony."

"Yes," he replied.

"Well Cody working for the Zacharra family wasn't a coincidence." She went on, "he looked up my birth records, found Alexis, figuring he couldn't exploit her, he found out about her relationship with Rudy. Guessing he was my father he basically used me against Rudy to get money out of him and dumped with whichever Zacharra brother when he couldn't be bothered with me."

"How did you find all that out?" Jason asked encouraging her to keep going.

"I asked him if he knew, he told me everything." She answered courtly but shook it off. "Anyways, when I left I went to Johnny because he was close enough to stay on the show but still not be here." Sam sighed then continued. "He has the most giving soul, he deserves better than this life has to offer." She glared at Jason expecting a comment.

"What?" He said with a laugh "I think Johnny alright all be it misguided. Go on."

"Okay, once Johnny got me off the show and Maria came, I decided it was time to go see Rudy."

"Maria, she's an interesting one." Jason interrupted. "Is she in the 'family business' with Rudy?" Sam laughed. How could she explain someone like Maria, to Jason?

"No, she's not," she answered, "but as you saw she can definitely take care of her self." Jason nodded. "Maria's not like anyone else you'll meet. But I have to say if it wasn't for her and Claudia constant encouragement, I don't know where I'd be." She paused knowing Claudia would be a touchy subject for him.

"So, you own a company?" He asked changing the subject as they neared Harbor View Towers.

"More like five actually." She corrected noticing the impressed look on his face. "I was looking at a company in San Francisco for Rudy, I loved the city and the company looked promising. Maria suggested I buy it for myself and stay there. Rudy loaned me the money to buy it. Then one turned into two and so on. And before I knew it, I own and run five businesses."

"You seriously run five companies," Jason asked in awe.

"Lucky and Maria help a lot," she answered as they walked into the elevator. "Lucky is actually my partner for two of them. Plus, I have a staff I get to boss around." She said with a huge smile as they exited the elevator and walk to the front door. As Jason got his keys to open the door Sam remembered the many passionate kisses they shared against that door. Remembering the love they shared was harder then the bad. When they walked in the door Sam let all the memories come crashing to her as she stood in the door way of her former home.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

_**Next up: Serious Jasam angst **_


End file.
